Most analog audio connectors, both balanced and unbalanced, suffer a common problem. When connection is either made or broken between a source and a receiver, an unpleasant and potentially system damaging noise transient is generated on the connection path. This noise transient sounds like a pop or short duration burst of noise. The pop or noise burst is not only a very unpleasant audible sound, it can damage an attached amplification system amplifying the signal when the transient noise occurs.
Similar concerns of transient spikes or bursts are experienced in connecting many other analog source and receiver devices, including mission critical systems. These spikes or bursts can damage equipment and at least momentarily affect signals. The typical connector has provided an instantaneous physical and electrical make or break of connection between devices when the connector is physically connected or disconnected, respectively, to a corresponding mate connector. This instantaneous make or break of connection of physical and electrical connection creates transient noise, spikes, or bursts of signal.
A balanced system 10 of FIGS. 1 and 3 illustrates one example, from among others, of an analog source 102 electrically connected, via typical XLR connectors 108, 114, 118, 120, to an analog receiver 104. The source 102 includes, as an example, a microphone 106 (or other source device) and a male connector 108. The receiver 110 includes, for example, an amplifier 112 (or other receiver device) and a female connector 114. The source 102 is electrically connected to the receiver 110 by a cable 116. The cable 116 terminates at ends, respectively, with a balanced female connector 118 and a balanced male connector 120. In operation, the balanced female connector 118 of the cable 116 connects to the male connector 108 of the source 102 and the balanced male connector 120 of the cable 116 connects to the female connector 114 of the receiver 110. When the cable 116 is connected/disconnected to the source 102 or the receiver 110, the operation of physically connecting/disconnecting the cable 116 causes a transient noise, spike or burst to occur. This can cause a pop or noise burst with conventional XLR type connectors in such a balanced system.
Similarly, in an unbalanced system 20 of FIG. 2, as one example, from among others, an analog source 202 is electrically connected, via typical TRS (tip, ring, sleeve) connectors 208, 214, 218, 220, to an analog receiver 204. The source 202 is, as an example, a musical instrument 206 having a female connector 208. The receiver 204 is, for example, an audio amplifier 212 having a female connector 214. The source 202 is electrically connected to the receiver 210 by a cable 216, having ends, respectively, terminating with an unbalanced male connector 218 and an unbalanced male connector 220. In use, the unbalanced female connector 218 connects to the male connector 208 and the unbalanced male connector 220 connects to the female connector 214. When the cable 216 is connected/disconnected to either of the source 202 or the receiver 210, the operation of physically connecting/disconnecting the cable 216 causes a transient noise, spike or burst to occur, causing a pop or noise burst with conventional TRS type connectors that may be amplified at the receiver 204.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide connector systems and methods for reducing or substantially eliminating transient noise, spikes or bursts when connecting and disconnecting connectors. It would also be advantageous to provide such solutions that are widely compatible and desirable in design and operation, at reasonable cost and economy of size and adaptability.